User talk:Scarecroe
Thanks I have some other type of VLC media player that i'm using and i don't know how to save it as a JPG because it saves it as it is. Maybe you could help me. If you know of something else i can use. And does that mean i need to go back and redo everything? -- [[User:Grover|Kyle]] ([[User talk:Grover|talk]]) 05:36, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Superanimal Are you nuts? He's flying, with a cape, above a city. He has a big A on his costume. His name is Superanimal. (Not SuperAnimal, which could be anybody, but Superanimal.) If Superanimal isn't a reference to Superman, then neither is Super Grover. -- [[User:Toughpigs|Danny]] ([[User talk:Toughpigs|talk]]) 03:05, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Hey you Are you trying to entice me back to the Wiki? Also, what do you think of having another Friday FraggleFest sometime soon? -- [[user:Martha]] 17:10, September 6, 2007 :Yes, and yes! —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 21:13, 6 September 2007 (UTC) White Space Hey, Scott, I noticed that Danny's user page also has that white space problem. Should I put it on that sandbox page, or should I just tell you? Thanks! -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 03:12, 6 September 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for bringing it up. I think that's actually a separate situation though. He's using a wrapping table that seems to be causing alignment issues for the local images. I'm not sure if that's directly related to the same problem. —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 03:17, 6 September 2007 (UTC) ::Okay. Also, I mentioned this on Current Events, but ever since the new stuff got added, the table of contents on talk pages (mine and everybody else's) gets shoved over to the right side, and gets long and thin. But article table of contents are fine. Is it me? I haven't done anything differently. Thanks! -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 03:50, 6 September 2007 (UTC) :::That's weird. Can you post a screenshot? —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 03:57, 6 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Maybe, if you could explain how to do it. -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 04:41, 6 September 2007 (UTC) :::::The space on my user page is deliberate... I put a "br clear=all" tag above the gallery, so it wouldn't bump into the picture of me and Kermit. I'm curious about Ken's talk page table of contents thing, though. -- [[User:Toughpigs|Danny]] ([[User talk:Toughpigs|talk]]) 09:04, 6 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::Just press the Print Screen button and paste it into your image program. —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 15:59, 6 September 2007 (UTC) :::::::Actually, I was referring to the list of names on the left side, that normally is right next to the picture of Danny at Disney World. But some computers have them pushed down past the picture, so I thought it was the same problem. :::::::And I'm sorry if this is a stupid question, but what's an image program? -- [[User:ErnieBert|Ken]] ([[User talk:ErnieBert|talk]]) 01:57, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Talk Pages Hey, I'm just a little confused by your talk page removal today. I know periodic clean-up is good, but you yanked the box in [[Looney Tunes: Back in Action]], when the last response was only yesterday and there's no real consensus yet, and then just re-added the one to [[Gorilla Suits]] (which has been there for eleven days; I'm not sure anyone really knows the answer right now). -- [[User:Aleal|Andrew Leal]] ([[User talk:Aleal|talk]]) 17:25, 29 August 2007 (UTC) :I left edit summaries. I saw yours, too. —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 17:38, 29 August 2007 (UTC) ::You didn't for the first one. I'm just wanting to see whether it was intentional, or you weren't aware there was still an issue, in which case no biggie. Since, you know, one day versus eleven days is a big stretch (our general guideline says one week). And I'm really thinking Gorilla Suits is more of a Still Stumping at this point, or the kind of thing that someone like Guillermo could be asked about individually, then something that another week or more would solve. -- [[User:Aleal|Andrew Leal]] ([[User talk:Aleal|talk]]) 17:45, 29 August 2007 (UTC) :::It looked resolved to me. That's when we remove talk boxes. I didn't realize there was still an open question. Everyone's always free to open it back up again. —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 17:47, 29 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Fair enough. But on Gorilla Suits, if there's no response in a week, or maybe less, can I take it down again and add a Still Stumping? I'm curious myself, but it's the kind of question, with no discussion, where lack of response is more apt to indicate that nobody knows (and I never like to just give an "I dunno" answer), than that they haven't noticed or forgot about it. -- [[User:Aleal|Andrew Leal]] ([[User talk:Aleal|talk]]) 17:54, 29 August 2007 (UTC) :::::Again, see my edit summary. It's likely that the new wiki-wide message will garner some attention to those areas. Considering the lack of activity, folks seem to forget about checking to see where there are open questions. —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 17:56, 29 August 2007 (UTC) ::::::But our policy says seven days, not eleven. I saw your edit summary, but frankly, it reeks of personal bias. Which hey, I've certainly done as well. I just really think this is an obvious stumping issue. An image, with no context whatsoever. Either someone on the Wiki has the sketch/episode or they doesn't; and if they don't, it will come along eventually. -- [[User:Aleal|Andrew Leal]] ([[User talk:Aleal|talk]]) 18:03, 29 August 2007 (UTC) :::::::I'm sorry that it bothers you so much. Just leave it there for another couple of days. I specifically brought attention to that section less than 24 hours ago, it only makes sense to leave a few things open so folks have a chance to see it. —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 18:10, 29 August 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I'm not sure it bothers me so much (though I admit, lately *all* of our interactions have been frustrating me; maybe I need to stop asking things). But it's the only one where you re-added a tag, and it had been around longest, and it's the vaguest. And at the same time you removed the Looney Tunes thing. So it sent a signal "I don't care about these issues/discussions, not enough to read all the way through to even see if there's still a question, but this one I do, so I'll keep it around as long as possible." -- 18:13, 29 August 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Okay, you really just need to lay off now. —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 18:15, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Andrew, I'm sorry that you're feeling frustrated right now. I know that you and Scott both care very much about the wiki, and everything on it. -- [[User:Toughpigs|Danny]] ([[User talk:Toughpigs|talk]]) 18:16, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Composer Deletion Hey, I noticed you nuked [[Bob Merrill]], for "no direct connection." Shouldn't we discuss this somewhere? Since right now, [[:Category:Composers|composers]] is littered with dozens of pages with no direct connection. Do we delete them all, or does it depend on how many of their songs were used? Since I can't see how Merrill differs from [[Frank Loesser]], [[Irving Berlin]], or [[Oscar Hammerstein II]]. Also, thanks for deleting some of those silly old date redlinks/links. I'd worked on a few myself and didn't get to them all (since if there's no corresponding date on the timelin, it's pointless to have them). -- [[User:Aleal|Andrew Leal]] ([[User talk:Aleal|talk]]) 21:34, 26 August 2007 (UTC) :There's a discussion around here somewhere about how we decided to do pages for composers like that if a bulk of their work was represnted. The use of Merrill's work doesn't begin to compare with that of Hammerstein and Gershwin. I'll see if I can find that discussion. (This is why I try to stress the creation of policy pages when we come to that sort of consensus, but we don't always remember to solidify them as such.) —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 21:38, 26 August 2007 (UTC) ::I can't find anything except [[Talk:Falco]], and no real policy arose from it (except that if a composer only wrote one song used by the Muppets, not created for them, we definitely wouldn't create a page for them). So I think it's needed before we do this en masse. I don't necessarily disagree, but Merrill wrote just as many songs which were used by the Muppets as [[Lorenz Hart]] and [[Burton Lane]], so should they be deleted likewise? I think at least a rough minimum number (5 songs? 10?) would be useful, to decide what justifies a composer page. -- [[User:Aleal|Andrew Leal]] ([[User talk:Aleal|talk]]) 21:42, 26 August 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, that probably sounds along the right direction. Let's open it up on CE so everyone can talk about it. —[[User:Scarecroe|Scott]] ([[User talk:Scarecroe|talk]]) 21:55, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive